Confianza
by Agustina Twilighter
Summary: La confianza es fácil de perderla, demasiado fácil quizás. Lo que a sus 13 años le hace perder lo mas valioso que tuvo: sus amigos. Ahora pocas cosas pueden volverla la dulce y tierna Bells, otra vez. E&B-A&J-R&Em


**Disclaimer: Los personajes que conocen son de S. M. el resto es de mi autoría.**

**Capítulo 1: **Mi vida

¡Riiiing! ¡Riiiing!

Hora de despertar, alistarme e ir al colegio.

Primero: ducharme.

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, pero me gusta que me digan Bella y tengo trece años. Vivo en Forks, Washington, un pequeño, verde y lluvioso pueblito desde que nací. Vivo prácticamente sola, mis padres, Charlie Swan y Reneé Dwyer, se separaron cuando yo solo era una pequeña bebe que no comprendía nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Mi madre se fue a Phoenix sin decirnos nada, nos abandonó, dejándome sola con mi inexperto padre, al que casi nunca veía. Él vive de viaje en viaje, nunca le veo, solo tengo un tutor que no es nada agradable y que tampoco solía ver mucho, estaba solo para urgencias. Mi padre me culpa de todo, de haber nacido, de separarlo de Reneé, de arruinarle todo, creo que no me quiere aunque yo posea esperanzas de que lo haga. Nunca veo a mi madre, ella solo me manda dinero que no necesitamos ya que tenemos de sobra, todos los meses, solo algunas veces charlamos. A mi tutor, James, no le agradó, dice que le complico la vida, a veces hasta me ha abofeteado.

Mi apariencia no es muy linda que digamos, soy bajita, piel pálida, cabello desastroso color caoba hasta la cintura, ojos color chocolate uso brackets, y anteojos, no es que no vea ni nada de eso, es solo que amo leer y leo demasiado, entonces para cuidar mi vista los uso, solo como precaución. En la escuela me molestan mucho por como soy, intento no prestarles atención o fingir que no me afectan, al menos delante de ellos, pero casi nunca lo consigo y me derrumbo entre llantos.

Pero no todo es malo en la vida. Poseo los mejores amigos del mundo, Edward y Alice Cullen, su primo Emmett Cullen, y luego están los gemelos Rosalie y Jasper Hale; todos poseemos trece años. Nos conocimos cuando apenas teníamos cuatro años, en un parque cuando jugábamos.

Alice, es una pequeña altamente hiperactiva, con el cabello negro y corto en puntas apuntando graciosamente una hacia cada lado, piel nívea, ojos verdes y muy amigable y loca por la moda, ella sale con Jasper, un tranquilo, agradable y gracioso chico amante de la historia; luego esta Rose, es mas alta que Ally y yo, su cabello rubio dorado hermoso, su piel nívea y sus ojos azules que comparte con Jasper le sientan estupendamente bien. Es muy amable con los que quiere y le encanta hacer de mecánica para los coches de sus padres, ella es novia de Emmett, el más alto de todos nosotros, cabello negro rizado, piel nívea, ojos azules, posee unos tiernos hoyuelos que lo hacen ver muy infantil y es el mas chistoso de nosotros, siempre anda con bromas haciendo reír a todos y por lo general avergonzándome a mi.

Luego está Edward que posee un extraño color caramelo en el cabello, piel nívea y unos hermosos y hechizantes ojos esmeraldas, como se darán cuenta él es mi amor platónico, mi mejor amigo y tiene novia: Tanya Denali.

Es la chica mas popular del colegio, su cabello es rubio rojizo con rulos, piel nívea, ojos azules y al parecer me odia. Siempre me insulta, me pone apodos, me hace caer, me amenaza y lo peor es que Edward nunca me creería, la adora demasiado, todos lo hacen, por eso nunca les dije nada, por miedo a perder lo único bueno que poseo.

Termine de bañarme, me coloco un simple y suelto jeans, mis zapatillas negras converse, una remera negra que me queda grande, mi sudadera roja, ato mi pelo en una simple y desarmada coleta y listo.

Desayuno un vaso de jugo de naranja y dos tostadas con mermelada. Al terminar lavo lo que utilicé, lo seco y lo guardo. Recojo mi mochila y espero a que Edward, Alice y Emmett, junto a Carlisle, padre de Ed y Ally, me recojan como todos los días. Pasaron diez minutos y ellos no aparecieron, entonces, preocupada, me dirijo a tomar el autobús.

Llego a la escuela con cinco minutos de sobra, los que aprovecho para caminar al salón y buscar a mis amigos, hasta que los encuentro en el pasillo.

-¡Chicos! –les grito feliz de que se encuentren aquí y aliviada al mismo tiempo, allí están todos, Emm, Ally, Ed, Rose y Jazz.

-¡Hola Bells! –me saludan Alice y Rose y me abrazan, pero las noto distintas.

-¡Belli-Bells! –grita Emmett y acto seguido me da un abrazo asfixiante.

-Emm…ett… aire… pulmones… -no consigo decir una oración coherente.

-Oh! Lo siento – me dice mientras sonríe formando sus típicos y adorables hoyuelos.

-Hola Bella –me dice con una sonrisa tranquilamente Jazz y me abraza.

Al ver a Edward me doy cuenta de que no estamos solo, esta Tanya con él.

-Hola Bella –me saluda distantemente Edward, lo que es muy raro en él.

-Hola Ed –le contesto como siempre-. Me siento muy aliviada al verlos, pensé que les había ocurrido algo, ¿paso algo? –pregunto preocupada.

-Solo que no pudimos recogerte porque ya llevábamos a alguien más –me respondió Alice.

-Oh, ¿a quien? –pregunto confundida.

-A Tanya, la llevaremos a ella de ahora en adelante, ella me lo pidió –contesto Edward y su respuesta me dolió, por la forma en la que lo dijo, como si yo no importara, porque no me avisaron nada y porque preferían a Tanya antes de que a su solitaria amiga de toda la vida. Tanya sonreía triunfal, la prefirieron, ella ganó. Estoy empezando a temer de que me aparten de su vida, son lo único que tengo, no puedo perderlos.

**Hola! Bueno, como les dije he aquí la nueva historia de la que les hable, como se darán cuenta no será una historia todo sonrisitas y color de rosa, pero creo que es… interesante.**

**Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Dudas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Amenazas?**

**Todo es recibido en los esperados reviews! Saludos a todas!**

**Agus :) **


End file.
